Living with Immortals
by Jean Star
Summary: Fate decides to change Harry's fate that she had originally bestowed upon him. Giving him a new fate and destiny as she gets her sister to help out. Involiving Zeus in the matter too, he helps raise the mortal into something greater then Merlin.


Living with Immortals 

_By Jean Star_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story or the myths behind some of the characters. Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling but the Greek Gods belong to well the world and the people who identify them as such.**_

**Chapter 1: The Fall of a Lord and the Adoption of a Hero**

It was November the first, the day after the Dark Lord Voldemort had been vanquished. Or that was how it seemed in every magical person's mind but Albus Dumbledore knew different. He had suspicions that his long ago student was to delved into the dark arts to ever be completely destroyed, especially by a year old child.

It was already over the magical world that Harry Potter now dubbed the boy-who-lived had somehow rid the wizarding world of the strongest dark lord in a century. He, Albus Dumbledore had not even seen such an outcome even though he was the only living or sane person with the information of a prophecy.

It was not that he disliked the Potters; oh, now Lily and James Potter had been students of his when they were still in school at Hogwarts where he was the Headmaster. Albus had always been on good terms with the brilliant witch and mischievous troublemaker. Even though he would never admit to favoritism, Lily and James were his two favorite students.

Nevertheless, it seemed that something bad always seemed to happen to his favorites. Whether it be death as Lily and James had received just yesterday or the allure of the dark arts that had charmed Tom Riddle so many years ago. The past though was not something he liked to remember though as he like so many others was not perfect and had indeed made many mistakes during his lifetime.

So here he was waiting for one of his most trusted friends to deliver a baby that the whole wizarding was celebrating. He would not make a mistake with this one he promised himself that, this time it could cost the lives of many and maybe even his own.

Faraway though, higher beings heard the silent promise Dumbledore made himself and could not help to chuckle. This man had always been one of the favorite mortals and they usually took pity on him and saved him from some of the more horrific fates that he could have lived. This time though they would have to save a young boy from a terrible fate that without knowing the mortal man was condemning him to.

The two higher beings turned around when a presence made itself known within the room. Their brother Zeus had made himself known from within the room and the two women were happy to see the man. It had been a while since anyone had visited them, most were afraid that if they angered the two women that a fate that not even they could for see would befallen them. When would they just learn that Hades had it coming to him when he refused to leave the other Gods alone?

"Ah brother how nice of you to praise us with your presence," came the sweet voice of Fate as she fumbled to close the portal from which she had been looking in on the arrival of Harry Potter.

"Nice to see you dear sister and where is Destiny?" asked Zeus as he gave his sister a long awaited hug. He looked around for his other sister but all he saw was a closing portal that shown an old man watching a light in the sky curiously.

"Here I am and is that my beloved brother I hear?" whispered Destiny as she appeared by her sisters side only to be swept up into the arms of her much larger brother.

"So what have you been up to in the last two hundred years?" asked Fate as she breathed a sigh of relief when the portal had apparently closed. Her brother would not like it if she took another interest in a mortal.

"Actually that is why I am here, daughter Athena has apparently taken after you in the whole mortal interest thing," said Zeus holding the venom that wanted to lace through his voice. It was not that he disliked mortals; he hated them with a passion. He was not sure where the hatred started but he was sure it would not end anytime soon. "She has been watching a young mortal boy since the creation of him and it has come to my attention that you have been doing the same," spoke the strong and powerful voice of their brother.

"I assure you Brother Zeus that I have not and would never do such a thing," said Destiny impassively which in truth she had not. Of course she knew her sister had been suspiciously been abandoning her work over the last year and spending the time at her mortal portal but she had not really thought a thing about it.

"Yes I know Destiny I was referring to sister Fate," waived off Zeus before continuing his explanation of why he had come here. "May I inquire as to what is so interesting about this mortal that you got the wisest of gods watching the little one too?" asked Zeus respectively as he usually didn't mess around with such petty affairs. However, Athena had been recently spending more and more time away from the family and only last night he had caught her weeping tears in her room.

"I knew not of niece Athena watching the young mortal but as to what is so intriguing about this mortal is that his fate it much to gruesome for a mortal to bare and I have been wishing to change it but haven't had the chance as of yet to confront sister Destiny. As you of course know that we both have to agree on a change in both fate and destiny unless we wish to ruin the mortal and immortal worlds forever," informed Fate as she threw an apologetic glance at her sister.

"Now I know that I am not suppose to meddle with fate and destiny but what do you mean by him not evening being able to bare it almost everyone dies dear," interrupted Zeus with a chuckle to lighten the sorrow mood as he reminded once more of the intensity of his sisters jobs.

"If I were to let him walk the path that I had originally set out for him then somehow he would destroy not only his world but ours as well," said Fate as she sighed at the sound of her sister's gasp and the disbelief that came on her brother's handsome face.

"What should we do honorable sister?" asked Destiny hurriedly as she once opened the mortal portal and gazed down at Four Privet Drive where a small bundle lay on the step in the darkness.

"If left as it is he shall grow up without love and friendship and be degraded by his so called family," started Fate as she walked over to the mortal portal and made it skip a few years. It showed a picture of a young boy of seven being chased down by a large cow of some sort. "When he finally goes to the school of magic he will be manipulated by one of my favorites and be put into a situation he is not mentally or physically ready for and he shall perish soon after by magical implosion and destroy the worlds with his magic," explained Fate as the picture changed to a boy not older then seventeen laying on the grass by a body with red eyes much like their brother's Hades.

"So this boy is magic is he?" asked Zeus not really expecting more then a nod from Fate which he received. "So what can I do?" asked Zeus as he sat down on an invisible couch one of his favorite past times.

Fate was surprised at the question as her brother hated dealing with mortal affairs but this was not just a mortal affair it also had to do with the immortals. She smiled widely before starting to explain what she was going to do and the chain of events that Zeus had to make sure happened, one little mistake and she would have to rearrange the little mortal boy's fate once again and probably their own.

So that was how Zeus, the all powerful God of all Gods found himself disguised as a mortal man a few days later waiting outside a mortal orphanage. Why did he have to be the one to pick up the little child? It wasn't as if this was his idea or anything but, he had agreed to do it on behalf of the immortal world.

Taking a breath of air that apparently mortals had to do every now and then, he knocked loudly on the door that opened into the orphanage. A lady that looked quite old came to the door a minute later and Zeus held his wince as loud chaotic noises reached his sensitive ears as the doors was opened and sound was released.

"Hello and welcome to Sunshine Daisies Orphanage, can I interest you in a child?" asked the old woman in a monotone voice not really expecting the man in an expensive looking suit to answer.

"Um yes, I am looking for a baby with black hair and green eyes of one years do you have any babies of that description?" asked Zeus in a fake happy voice as the woman's eyes lit up.

"Why yes I believe we do, a day ago we received a child that seems to fit perfectly with what you are looking for from a nice looking woman would you like to see him?" asked the woman as she ushered the man into the building.

Zeus followed the lady knowingly through a narrow hallway and into a room with six or seven cribs. The room was loud with crying babies in their cribs but oddly, the woman led him over to the crib at the very end, which held his package only he wasn't crying. Not that it was a bad thing or anything, he liked silence and maybe he could learn to like this baby.

"Isn't he an angel, he hasn't peeped a word since that woman dropped him off, don't know why someone would want to give away an angel like this," interrupted the lady as she picked up the baby and offered him to a somewhat reluctant Zeus.

Cradling the baby in his arms brought back many memories of when young Athena was born. This baby was as beautiful as Aphrodite who he was sure would fall in the love with the little boy. Twinkling green eyes a shade darker then his own twinkled hope filled up at him and he was immediately more agreeable to this whole situation of caring for a mortal.

"So would you like to adopt him?" asked the lady with a smile as she stared at the young man as he watched the baby in deep thought.

"Yes I think I would," answered Zeus as he switched back to business mode. He followed the grinning lady back through the hallway and into a room with a desk and chairs.

An hour and a half later and he was the father of the baby boy that seemed to memorize him. Standing outside in the coldness of upcoming winter, he held the baby tightly to his warm chest and called his chariot to take him back to Mount Olympus.

Getting into the carriage, he softly whistled to the baby and smiled as he received a giggle back. Making a few raindrops and dispensing them onto the baby who laughed and grabbed for more. Soon rain was over much of Britain and winds of baby's laughter could be heard through all of Europe.

Arriving at his home, he jumped out of his carriage and dried them off with a sweep of his hand. Smiling down at the now sleeping boy, he made his way up to his large house where his daughters and sisters probably await him. Opening the door before he reached it, he was surprised when nobody came out of it.

"That's weird, wonder where they are?" said Zeus to himself as he looked around suspiciously it would not do good to be caught off guard.

Walking into the house, he made his way over to his lounge where he saw his wife, Hera, sitting by a roaring fire. Going to sit down by her with the baby still in his arms he sighed heavily which got his wife's attention.

"What is that you're holding?" asked Hera as she gazed down at the baby curiously. Was that a mortal her husband was holding almost protectively in his arms? Fate would be happy and lately she was thinking that maybe Athena would be too.

"A mortal that will be staying with us," answered Zeus truthfully, as he gazed once more down at the baby. "My child," added Zeus softly as he brushed away a stray lock of black hair. This baby did look remarkably like him; maybe he was not as mortal as he seemed…

AN: So this is my new story, hopefully you will all like it. I encourage you to look at my other story as it is a very good read but nobody will give it a chance because of its genre. Please tell me what you think of either story, I await your call!

Jean Star


End file.
